Brother
by musuko-kun
Summary: Di saat jiwa persaudaraan Walter diuji, di saat itulah ia menyesal. Karena kesempatan tak datang dua kali. Maaf, hanya itu yang tertinggal. / Semi-Canon / Ficlet / Oneshot /. Mind to gimme feedback/review? Thanks.


**Disclaimer**: cerita, karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di dalam cerita ini, tidak murni punya saya. Namun, hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu.

.

**| Walter | Danny |**

**| Semi-Canon | Ficlet | OOC | Typo |**

**| Family | Hurt/Comfort |**

**| K |**

.

Hanya sebuah cerita pendek dari saya, **Deux Dandelion**. Ya, walau ini tak seperti harapan, semoga anda yang membacanya bisa enjoy!

.

* * *

><p><em>—Ya, aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Selalu membuatmu sakit hati. Selalu membuatmu menangis. Aku jahat, mungkin. Tapi seperti itulah caraku menyayangi adikku. Seperti apapun kau, kau tetap adikku—<em>

_—Maafkan aku, Danny. Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik untukmu—_

* * *

><p><strong>Brother<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia terus saja seperti itu. Duduk menyudut di sisi dinding. Merapatkan kedua kakinya, lalu kepalanya tenggelam dalam sela-sela kaki-kakinya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kaki-kaki mungil itu yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan kepalanya. Entah berapa lama ia terus melakukan pose seperti itu. Tanpa melakukan gerakan berarti. Terdengar samar-samar suara tangisan dari bocah laki-laki berambut keemasan yang mengenakan baju biru tua lusuh itu.<p>

Sekilas, ruangan yang ia tempati cukup luas. Dimana-mana kayu. Dinding kayu, lemari kayu, meja kayu, kursi kayu, mungkin hanya TV di sebelah sudut sana yang tidak terbuat dari kayu. Oke, itu pasti. Tapi mengapa, hanya ada bocah itu sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

Tak berani ia melihat—bahkan melirik sedikitpun ke papan permainan yang ada di depannya. Entahlah, takut?

Setelah bertarung hebat dengan batinnya, yang memerlukan cukup banyak waktu dan keberanian, akhirnya ia berani melakukan sebuah gerakan. Tangan kanan mungilnya bergerak mengarah ke papan permainan tersebut. Dengan diiringi getaran hebat dari tangannya.

Sebuah papan permainan dengan tema luar angkasa. Itu terbukti dengan adanya gambar astronot dan pesawat ruang angkasa di papan tersebut.

Walter—yah, nama bocah tersebut, ternyata melakukan gerakan berulang. Ia memencet sebuah tombol merah di papan permainan itu—lagi. Dengan hati-hati. Dan rasa takut.

Tapi _why_? Kenapa angka-angka yang ada di sebelah tombol merah itu tak bergerak? Seharusnya angka-angka itu bergerak membentuk pola bilangan. Agar pesawat biru miliknya bisa berjalan. Karena seperti itulah petunjuk permainannya. Pertama, tekan tombol merah, lalu angka-angka yang ada di sebelahnya membentuk pola bilangan, kemudian keluarlah secarik kertas bertuliskan perintah. Dan sampai pada tujuan akhirnya, pesawat mainan yang terpasang di papan permainan itu bergerak seperti apa yang diinginkan kartu tersebut.

"AKH!" Ia kesal. Ia terus menekan-nekan tombol itu. Tapi tetap, itu tak berguna. "Sial!" Walter mengangkat papan permainan itu lalu membantingnya. Setelah meluapkan emosinya, ia memukul-mukul dinding terdekatnya. Melampiaskan segala kejengkelannya. "Bodoh!" Ia menangis.

Walter tau, kenapa permainan itu tak berfungsi. Ya, sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk memulai giliran. Seharusnya lawan mainnya yang melanjutkan permainan itu. Tapi, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Karena—

.

"_**Aku ingin adikku pergi dari sini. Aku bosan bertengkar terus dengannya,"**_

._**  
><strong>_

Kalimat itu terus mengiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya pusing. Yeah, Walter telah melakukan hal yang tak sepatutnya ia lakukan. Saat gilirannya untuk main, ia mendapatkan secarik kertas yang tak biasa—keluar dari papan permainan itu. Secarik kertas berwarna emas. Berbeda dengan potongan kertas lainnya.

Secarik kertas yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan siapa saja.

Dan saat itulah jiwa persaudaraannya diuji. Ia mengucapkannya. Menginginkan adik kecilnya untuk lenyap dari kehidupannya. Selamanya.

Walter tau itu salah. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlalu kesal kepada adiknya. Adik yang selama ini membuatnya susah, adik yang selama ini membuat kedua orangtuanya bercerai. Sebab itulah, ia membencinya.

Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Adiknya atau bisa dibilang lawan mainnya, lenyap. Kalau saja Walter tau permainan yang disebut Zathura itu harus dimainkan secara bergantian. Ia tak akan mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Sekarang, ia harus menikmati hidupnya sendirian di dunia khayal Zathura. Dimana sekelilingnya hanya ada benda-benda luar angkasa. Tanpa kehidupan seperti di Bumi.

Satu-satunya cara untuk pulang sudah tak bisa digunakan. Zathura, permainan yang seharusnya dimainkan secara bergantian, kini tak bisa dimainkan seorang diri.

Walter terjebak di luar angkasa untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Itulah resiko yang harus ia tanggung.

"Danny, kalau saja aku tau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tak mau kau pergi. Kumohon! Kembalilah!" Walter kembali menyudutkan dirinya. Sekarang yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menangis.

Sekarang, Walter belajar apa itu sebuah persaudaraan. Saat saudaramu menghilang, kau akan sulit untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Karena tanpanya, seperti ada yang kurang.

—aku bukanlah kakak yang baik untukmu. Selamat tinggal, Danny—

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

gimana, abal, jelek, gaje? Ya. Pasti #gelundungan

Oke, entah apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat fic gaje di fandom ini.

Huh ap-apakah mungkin ada yang membaca ini? *lirik fandom yang sepinya nauzubillah*

KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA MOVIE YANG KEREN INI BISA SEPI FANDOM? HAH? #GaNyantai

Oke, ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Kalau ada yang review BAHKAN cuma nge-baca aja, saya udah bersyukur =A=

Akhir kata, feedback? *walaupun mustahil* #dor

Sweet Regards,

Deux Dandelion a.k.a musuko-kun


End file.
